


Happy New Year

by skylandmountain



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylandmountain/pseuds/skylandmountain
Summary: Just a little New Years Eve skyping





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short.  
> I wanted to write a proper follow up to ‘Twas the night before Christmas’ but it’s been such a busy time over the holidays I didn’t get chance.  
> So yeah this is it.

David checks his watch again, he’d agreed to call Gillian at 1am London time when all the excitement of seeing in the New Year had died down and he could have her to himself.

“Come on” he says impatiently tapping his watch.  
He’d been missing Gillian like crazy, it had been just over a week since he’d held her, tasted her on his lips and his heart hurts and his arms ache to hold her.

He knows she’s been feeling the same, she still isn’t sleeping properly without him. She waits for him to call her every night, only then does sleep come.

He worries about her each time that he calls, it's dangerous for them to need each other with this intensity.  
He's scared they'll try again and fall apart and neither of them are strong enough to be without the other but they've made plans this time, they talk about them into her night as she struggles to find sleep. 

Finally he can call her.

“Hey Happy New Year baby” his voice melts through the screen.

“Happy New Year, even though technically we’re talking to each other in different years” she giggles.

“Ooooh that sounds just like an X File” he says waggling his eyebrows at her.

"It does” she says giggling again.

She’s already in bed, clad in her christmas pyjamas, she’s wearing the pale blue ones Piper had bought her with little sparkly snowflakes on.  
Her cheeks are a little flushed, her hair is pulled into a messy ponytail and her glasses balance precariously on the bridge of her nose.  
She doesn’t need them to talk to him but she insists they help her to see him better.  
Although he's not so sure they'll help tonight they look ever so slightly off at a right angle.

He knows she doesn't really drink except for the odd occasion and when she does it's a dead giveaway, her cheeks redden, her giggle gets louder and things like glasses don't quite make it into position.

He thinks about the time they did Paley and New York comicon, they'd had more than drinks over those few days and things definitely weren't in position then, they'd been a riotous mess and he'd barely had a grip on himself let alone her. 

He smiles as he remembers wrapping his jacket around her during the panel, she said the air con was on too high, he thinks it more likely she was coming down from a different kind of high.

"Are you a little tipsy Ms Anderson?" He chides jokingly.

"I may have had one or two, or maybe three" she laughs.

"You'll have a headache in the morning"

"I will not" she says indignantly.

She will he thinks.

"I miss you so much" she says suddenly serious. 

"I know sweetheart i miss you so much it hurts" he says his gravelly voice cracking.

They've never been so emotionally open with their feelings, to admit they're falling apart without each other is the biggest step they've made towards exposing their fragility.  
They've been used to using their relationship as a game until now, a game that so far has let them protect themselves.

They've both known for years how they've felt about each other but they've played games, danced around each other, pretended it was only sex, until now.

“I wish you were here with me” she says touching the empty space next to her.

“I will be honey, this time next week we’ll be together again”

Gillian bites her lip “ it won’t be long enough”

“ it will never be long enough until we’re never apart again” David says as their hands meet together on the screen. They both need that closeness they need to touch each other and right now this is all they have.

Gillian stifles a yawn, the bubbly has made her tired. 

”although if I’m just going to send you to sleep when you see me I’m not sure all this is worth it” David laughs.

“I’m sorry, it’s the wine,it’s made me sleepy”

"Go to sleep then honey, i'll stay like I always do and then you call me when you wake up tomorrow"

"Ok, have a great night with Tea and the kids and i'll talk to you when your part of the world finally catches up and makes it into 2018" she laughs.

David watches her sleep, he does this every day now. Sometimes he can't stop looking at her.  
Eventually he switches off, he'll speak to her in less than eight hours but already that seems too long.

Closing the bedroom door behind him David flops onto the bed and waits for her call, he'd had a fabulous New Years Eve with Tea and the kids but his mind kept going places, back to where she is.

Gillian wakes up slowly, her head hurts just like David said it would. She yawns, rubbing her eyes and squinting at the time. It's 8am she can skype David. 

"Happy New Year David you're now officially in 2018" her voice is husky and low, her hair all messy and tumbling around her face. 

She looks adorable and right now David would give anything to be in bed next to her. 

"Thank you sweetie". 

He grins as he see's her massage her temples.

"Headache?" he enquires supressing a laugh.

"No..... well maybe just a little bit of one" she says, a smile playing on her lips. 

"Take some paracetamol or whatever the advil equivalent is over there have a big glass of water and go back to sleep for a bit you'll be right as rain after that"

Gillian yawns again "i might just do that" she says reaching into her bedside table and retrieving a packet of paracetamol. 

"I'll call you again tonight" he says as she disappears into her pillows.

Next New Year he will be with her, they'll take a long walk, he'll hold her hand and later they'll curl up together as fireworks light up the sky.  
He doesn't care where that is as long as it's with her.  
In the morning it will be him that brings her painkillers and water and lets her sleep in late while he makes coffee and cooks her breakfast.  
Then they'll stay in bed enjoying every inch of each other for as long as they want and everything they've been through and everyone they've had to let into their lives to get here will be forgotten.

"Stop staring at me David and go to bed" she giggles her face buried in her pillow.

David smiles, how the hell does she always know what he's doing and thinking.

She turns over and sits up, her eyes lock with his "this is it David this is our year, this is where our story really starts"


End file.
